Love Addict! Maka the Pleasure Seeker?
by LoorTheDarkElf
Summary: Soul makes a shocking discovery about Maka that simply drives him crazy. M for sexy content
1. Accidental Discovery

Hellooooo fanfiction! Look ma, no OCs! Ain't that a fucking miracle? It seems I've been branching out with the fandoms I write for; first a Skyrim fanfiction and now I'm writing for Soul Eater since I just finished the Anime and there just wasn't enough Maka x Soul action to appease me. Fangirls will be fangirls and I am shipping this shit HARD. I don't think I've shipped something this hard since Inuyasha, actually... And that's fucking saying something. And reminding me of past things I've written that I won't even admit to about to my closest friends. ANYWAY This fic is planned to be pretty short, but also steamy! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Either way, let's do all the Author's Notes first so the rest can just be a straight shot, yes? As I just mentioned, this is a story that contains **sexual content. **Readers already familiar with my work know that I DO NOT skimp on the details, because if you're gonna write somethin' sexy you might as well go all the way... not to mention the summary should have clued you in that this is not a story for the kiddies. I don't have anything too crazy planned, but plans tend to go astray when you have my type of Madness coursing through. Either way, let's try and have some fun!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. This story is for entertainment only. The story itself is my creation, and I ask my fellow authors not to steal ex-scripts, specific ideas, or chapters from this work and claim it as their own. However, I do encourage you to share links to the story with your friends! Spread the love. 3

Without further ado, let us go on with the show!

ON

WITH

THE

FIC!

**OWTF! **

* * *

**Love Addict!**  
**Maka the Pleasure Seeker?**  
**Chapter One-Accidental Discovery**

It wasn't like Soul to do this sort of thing. Just walking into the bathroom without knocking wasn't cool, particularly not when you lived with a woman. If he had any reason to think the bathroom was occupied, he usually would have knocked. That was the cool thing to do, right? Even if he thought his roommate was out, if the light was on it was a good idea to knock first and make sure, right? Cool guys didn't walk in on their roommates in the bathroom. Ever. Not on purpose, not on accident, not ever. It just wasn't cool.

And yet, that was exactly what he did. He'd gone out to play basketball with some of the others; he'd invited Maka but she said she had something else to do today. He hadn't bothered her to explain further; she'd seemed pretty distant when he'd asked. When he got back he assumed she must have still been out, because the apartment seemed empty. He'd taken his shoes off, briefly sniffed at himself, and decided a shower was the best thing to do before Maka got home to bitch at him about the smell. What could he say? Black Star had given him a run for his money today.

Approaching the bathroom, he'd noticed a few things out of the ordinary. The light was on and the door had been left open. It was just a crack, not enough to see anything; it looked like someone had gone in and been too careless to latch the door properly. Getting closer, he could hear a faint buzzing noise on the other side of the door. The sound was like a tiny electric motor that you'd find in a model car or helicopter, but with a lower tone instead of a high-pitched whirr. Curiosity hit him; what the hell would be in the bathroom that would make that kind of sound?

What got him to open the door was the sound of whimpering. A faint mewl came from the other side of the door that he instantly recognized; Maka's voice! What the hell was going on?

Stepping up, not bothering to knock or shout, he pushed the door open with one hand and looked inside.

What he saw arrested him on the spot. Crimson eyes widened in shock and disbelief, the sight before him almost too much for his brain to take.

Maka lay in the bathtub, her clothes in a pile on the floor as if she'd simply undressed for a bath. That wasn't the case though; the tub was empty and the girl was nude, one of the towels under her to protect her skin from the cold porcelain. Her eyes were shut as her head laid back, her knees up in a pose that couldn't be anything but dirty. Both hands were occupied with the space between her thighs; one hand keeping her spread while the other guided-

Soul swallowed, _dear God was that...? _

A vibrator. A simple thing, dark green and appearing to be made of some kind of rubber. Waterproof for sure.

What was he thinking! He needed to turn right around and leave! He'd just go right back out again and come back in an hour. He'd say he spent some extra time with the guys; Maka's eyes were closed and she was clearly too preoccupied to sense him, so a clean escape right now was the best option. Getting caught like this would be the least cool thing to ever happen to him!

Her body underwent a twitch, a moan falling out of her lips as her face flushed pink. The shade was pleasing, coloring up her pale skin. Well aware that he should have turned and ran, Soul still stood there and stared. Even like this, Maka looked beautiful... and so tempting it was almost disturbing. Her slim frame shook as she worked to find exactly the right spot with the toy in her hand, biting her lip as she searched for it. Her breasts, though modest, ended up pressed between her arms as she struggled to keep her hands steady for what she was doing, pale nipples flushing with color the same way her face and lips had.

Watching her do this, still unnoticed, Soul could not deny it as heat shot through him. Like a trickle of fire down his spine that had started when he'd first peeked his head in, a strike of lighting went through the rest of him as she moaned again, her chin coming down to her collar as the shaking became more violent. Her lips parted as her breath came in bursts, eyes screwing shut instead of simply lying closed.

_Fuck..._ A shudder ran through him; unsure of what to do. _Is she coming? _

Her expression changed a little; a drawing of her brow that showed frustration as she adjusted the vibrator again; apparently she'd lost the sweet spot.

_She might open her eyes to see what she's doing. _He thought to himself, still hanging on the door frame. He didn't realize he was clutching it, as well as the doorknob. _She might open her eyes and see me, watching her like this. She'll be so pissed; I need to leave. I need to-_

"Damnit..." She muttered, her hands switching jobs and another sound escaping her as her eyes remained shut; a long and drawn out groan as her head went back again for a moment. "Oh _yes... there... Soul..." _

Thoughts of escape left him. She was _fantasizing _about _him_ while trying to finish?

He watched as she started to pant, her back arching up and away from the back of the tub as a squeal drew out from her lips.

Apparently it was working for her.

He didn't have to look down to be more than aware that this was totally working on him too. The was the least cool thing he'd ever done, but it was the hottest thing he'd ever _seen._ Fuck seeing, if he had just heard this through the door-

_What happens when she finishes, you idiot! You won't live long if she catches you! _

The squeal raised up to a true scream for a moment, her body shuddering before she fell back into the tub and pulled the whirring little toy away from herself. She was panting, red in the face, a faint sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. It seemed she was spent, and one finger clicked the switch to shut the vibrator off. She was sure to open her eyes soon, and he'd seen more than he'd ever meant to. Carefully and silently backing off, he put the door back the way he found it.

He retreated to the front door of the apartment, putting his shoes back on. Not that he was going back out; no doubt Maka would come back to herself and be able to sense him in no time. Trying to run would put up a giant red flag that he'd seen, or at least heard, something. Instead he stood up, opened the door, and shut it just as he did when he first came in, crouching down to undo his shoes once more with shaking hands.

Good God he was lucky he was in loose pants. He hadn't heard any noise from the bathroom yet, and took the moment to adjust himself as best he could in order to remain discrete. Good fucking _shit_ he was hard... Granted, who wouldn't be after seeing _that?! _

Lifting his head, as he still heard nothing from the rest of the apartment, he called out; "Maka?"

"Just a sec, Soul!" Maka's voice came back instantly, sounding a little flustered. Almost panicked. Did she think she'd been discovered? "Sorry, bathroom!"

"It's cool." He called back, getting out of his shoes for the second time that day and crossing the main space of the apartment, occupied by the kitchen and dining area, to go to the living room and sit on the couch. He hadn't had any idea how quickly Maka would have come back out of the bathroom; guess he pulled the extra trick with his shoes for nothing. Oh well. He couldn't be too careful with what he'd just witnessed.

Reaching across the couch, he pulled a throw pillow into his lap. He needed to calm down; loose pants or not shit would be a little obvious if he had to get up and walk around.

Maka emerged wearing shorts and a baggy T-shirt; lay-around clothes common to the days they had off of both school and missions. It didn't take long for him to notice her face was still flushed, and his eyes went straight to her lips. Usually a pale shade not too different from her face, they'd reddened while she'd been teasing herself. Was that why some girls wore lipstick? To mimic that? If so the make-up companies did a shitty job of copying the effect. The shade Maka wore was natural and alluring, and couldn't be replicated by a stick of colored balm.

"Hey Soul." Maka greeted him with a smile. "How'd the game go? Who won?"

"Me, Tsubaki, and Kid put Black Star and the girls to shame." He felt a smile spreading on his face; everything was okay. Maka was a straightforward girl; if she suspected anything she would have come right out with it. He was safe. "You should come along next time; it was a close game. Even if you don't play, it'd be fun to watch."

"You guys gonna play again soon?" She asked, checking the time from the digital clock on the microwave, seeming to muse on just how much time was left in the afternoon.

"Why, you coming?"

_What am I talking about? _He mentally kicked himself for phrasing. _She just did. _

"I donno." She shrugged, her musing leading her away from the kitchen to come sit by him on the couch without missing a beat. That was Maka; playin' it cool. "I've got a book I'm really into right now, and Black Star always throws the ball at me if I read while you guys play. Maybe another time..."

"Do you _ever_ stop reading?" He asked, feeling one eyebrow go up. "One of these days you're gonna be so full of facts, you'll explode."

_Phrasing, you idiot. Why does everything I say sound dirty right now? _

"Actually, Tsubaki got me into some fiction." Maka took on the little smile she always wore when she was correcting him. "I wasn't sure about it at first, but she insisted and I have to say I'm really enjoying it." She then frowned, another thought coming into her head. "Oh, shoot! I'm almost done with the current book... I'm sure to finish it tonight and I might not see Tsubaki tomorrow to borrow the next one..."

"You could go and bother her about it now; her and Black Star were heading straight home last I heard."

"But..." She glanced at the clock again. "It's my turn to cook. I mean, I guess we could eat late, but-"

"I'll do it." He volunteered. Getting her out of the house would be an excellent stroke of luck, considering his... _condition._ "Then you can just go two nights in a row and we'll go back to our usual pattern. Gotta take a shower first, so we might run a _little_ late, but that's better than eating _way_ late."

"You sure?" She asked, surprise showing as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's no be deal." He gave her a nudge to the shoulder to encourage her. "Plus the last thing I wanna hear is you whining about a book you don't have."

She pouted at him for a second before smiling again, getting up and heading for the door to put her shoes on and go. "Thanks Soul! I'll be back as fast as I can, okay?"

"Take your time." He answered with a smile, leaning forward so she could see him from the door.

She beamed back at him, opening the door and holding eye contact for a moment longer. "Y'know..." She said, trailing off. "You really _are_ a cool guy."

With that, she left.

Soul threw himself back on the couch, his head lolling back and his eyes going to the ceiling. What the _hell_ was going on here? First he comes home to find Maka... doing what she was doing, and now she was reading fiction on Tsubaki's recommendation? The idea of Maka entertaining flights of fancy was just too damn weird on top of everything else. Still, he had to be a little thankful to the new interest; he still hadn't calmed down and the fact stood that he _needed_ a shower.

_Maybe I just imagined the whole thing._ He thought to himself. _Maybe this is all just a messed up dream. One of those dreams where you go through a whole day, thinking it's real, but it turns out not to be when the craziest stuff is happening and you wake up back in your bed, scared for a second because you got the real world and the dream world mixed up. Still... this doesn't seem like a dream I would have. Not normally, anyway. Dream-me would never do something as uncool as barge into the bathroom without knocking. Or, if he did, he woulda tried to help when she had trouble... _

That was an idea. In that moment of frustration, what would she have done if he'd come into the bathroom and tried to help her finish? She'd been sprawled out in the tub with her knees to the sky; it would have been so easy to just step up, stoke her hair to get her attention, maybe kiss her to distract from the sudden appearance, and ask her if he could have helped. No doubt girls got the same feelings guys did when they were horny; the distinct tingle at places that wanted, no, _needed_ to be touched and stimulated. What would she have wanted? Maybe to be fingered while she worked with the vibrator, or simply to be kissed to hush up the fact that she was noisy when she came. Those modest breasts of hers were actually adorable; he would have been happy to tease, kiss, or lick those. They'd flushed the same color as her lips; would they have gotten darker if he'd played with them?

Maybe she would have disregarded the toy and asked him to finish her.

He shook his head; this line of thinking was _not_ helping him calm down at all. He was aching in the worst way, and it seemed his mind had no interest in making it go away. His natural reaction was to, of course, take care of it like any regular guy would... but that felt kinda wrong, like he'd be jerking off to the thought of Maka pleasing herself, and she didn't even know that he'd seen her.

_She was fantasizing about me. It's kinda fair. Sorta. _

He got up. He could think about this bullshit while getting the smell of sweat off of him. Shower was the best place to jerk off anyway; made clean up pretty simple. Heading into the bathroom, he flicked the light on and looked around. Maka had cleaned up after herself pretty quick; nothing was out of place. He wouldn't have suspected a thing if he hadn't seen her. Again he doubted his reality; had he really seen that? He had trouble accepting it, though it was clear a more primitive part of himself certainly didn't have any trouble at all.

He drew a deep breath to try and ignore it; just rubbing up on the inside of his boxers gave him enough sensation to hum softly, resisting his own desire for relief.

He turned on the water in the bathtub, pulling the little nub to switch the flow to the shower head, while yanking the shower curtain closed along the rod. Waiting for the water to warm up, he looked around the bathroom absently.

_Where would she put that thing when she isn't using it? _He wondered to himself. _Hiding it in her room would risk getting seen with it in the hall... if she uses it in here, then this would be the best room to tuck it away in. She takes care of the shopping whenever we're out of something like shampoo or whatever, and she puts the towels away on laundry-day. That's odd... she's like, completely in charge of the bathroom. I think I only have to clean it like every other week... something like that. _His thoughts paused for a second, shaking his head and pulling his shirt off, as well as the band he used to keep the bulk of his hair back. _How long has she even had that thing? How long has she been doing that, and I've just not noticed? _

All good questions, but there was another one that came to mind that seemed a bit more important than all the rest.

_What do I do, now that I know? It wouldn't be cool to confront her about it... and fuck, I wouldn't even know what to say. 'Hey Maka, I caught you masturbating the other day. You want some help with that?' Yeah, right, she'd kill me. Literally. She probably hasn't even noticed that I look at her that way... idiot._

He glanced at the mirror over the sink; it was beginning to fog as the shower warmed up. His reflection stared back, wearing the confused look that had been on his face since Maka had gone out the door.

"She'd been thinking about me." He said to himself, out loud. "That makes it my business, right? Maybe... maybe 'catching' her at it is the best course of action... it'll be awkward as hell, but it shouldn't lead to outright murder... and she won't have anywhere to run, so we can talk about it."

Of course, there was the question of _why_ he even cared that she was using a vibrator to please herself. Well, the answer to that one was pretty simple; he liked her. Yeah, she was his partner, but that just meant he already had a connection with her. Toss on the fact that he had fun around her and she was the coolest person he knew, and it all added up to an attraction he'd been keeping to himself for a while. The fact that she was doing this, though arousing, kinda hurt. They _lived_ together for crying out loud! And yet they touched souls more often than they touched bodies. Maka usually only touched him when she was using him. Did she think this was out-of-bounds; the one thing she couldn't ask of him?

Unlikely. Pondering it himself, he knew exactly why he'd been keeping the crush to himself. He didn't want what they had to change. If Maka felt the same way, and he was voting yes on that one, she was probably scared of the same thing.

He finally took his pants and underwear off, looking away from the mirror and ducking into the shower after stepping out of his socks. The wash of hot water put him over the edge; fair or not he needed relief from this, and the images in his head. When he closed his eyes he flashed right back to her, muttering his name before squealing in pleasure. She'd helped herself come by thinking about him, but what had she been thinking about? What did she imagine him doing to her when she muttered his name?

Thoughts disappeared as he graced himself with his own hand, leaning against the wall the bathtub was built into while the tension and pleasure built. The movements were quick, simple, and mindless. All the heat that had already built up in him from just thinking about it left him closer to coming than expected. His body clenched as he lifted his head, back arching and his toes trying to curl during the rush, several jolts forcing a moan out of him as he struggled to stay upright. It was surprisingly forceful for having just been going it alone, leaving him a little out of breath. It was over in moments, and left him feeling strange. He couldn't pin it down at first, opting to start scrubbing at himself while he thought about it.

The realization didn't take long to come to him. Just as he got his breath back, he knew what felt off.

He wasn't satisfied.

"Not cool..." He muttered. "Not even a little."


	2. Cool, Crazy, Cat

**Love Addict!**  
**Maka the Pleasure Seeker?**  
**Chapter Two-Cool, Crazy, Cat**

"Maka! I didn't expect you see you; do you wanna come in?"

"That's okay, Tsubaki." Maka answered with a smile on her face. Tsubaki had answered the door promptly, wearing a cheery smile on her face that went well with her rather chipper greeting. "How was the game? I heard you were part of the winning team today."

"Soul told you?" She asked. "Yeah, but it was really close. It was anyone's game, really. Liz and Pattie keep getting better. I'd like to think I'm improving too." She giggled before going on. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well..." Maka looked down a bit before her face drew right back into a smile. "You were totally right! That book you borrowed me was a really great read, and I'm almost done with it. I was wondering if I could have the next one in the series? Since tomorrow's another day off and I might not see you."

Tsubaki giggled, waggling a finger at Maka. "Ooh, am I turning our star student into a lover a fiction?"

"You just might be, though, I gotta ask... aren't some of the scenes a bit... well... _steamy?_"

"That's the best part!" Tsubaki giggled. "Call it a guilty pleasure, Maka, but you gotta admit that stuff is fun to read. You're just gonna _love_ the next volume. Wait here, I'll go get it for you!" With that she turned and dashed back inside, leaving Maka at the doorstep.

"Fun..." Maka muttered to herself, kicking her foot against the ground. Okay, she had to admit the book she'd read was downright addictive, and the steamy bits were fun _while_ she was reading them... but after the fact her body was left with nothing but stirred urges and a desperate need for relief. Fun was one way to put it, but she felt it was more like torture she couldn't get enough of. Today in particular had been difficult to deal with; things had just gotten hot right before she expected Soul back home. She'd tried to resist, but the idea of having Soul home while she was thinking and feeling like that...

It would have been too much. She would have done something stupid, or said something dumb. Something that would have made him think less of her.

Granted, reliving herself was a whole _other_ ordeal in itself. She owned a vibrator, but she didn't use it that often. The reason she owned one was actually the fault of Liz and Pattie; apparently Pattie had somehow bought one thinking it was something else, and Liz had confiscated it. Liz had then handed it off to Maka, telling her she was too embarrassed to even look at it, much less hold it long enough to throw it away. It had still been in the packaging when Maka had been forced to take it. She'd kept it under her bed since, not really knowing what to do with it... and then she'd had a day by herself. Soul had been off somewhere, and she was at the apartment and bored out of her mind. No new books, nothing she really wanted to do, she had started cleaning her room just to keep her brain from going numb... and found the vibrator under her bed.

At the time she figured she had nothing better to do; she could at least try it. She'd tried masturbating with her hands before, just to see what it was like, and gotten very little out of it. She figured she'd get just as little out of that green piece of rubber, but she'd been very wrong. Since then she'd kept the thing in the bathroom on the top shelf of the storage closet, behind all the extra bottles of shampoo and such. Once a month or so she'd pull it out when she was bored, using it as something to do.

Then Tsubaki had given her that book.

Masturbating was very different when she was actually horny for it.

The experience she'd had today, despite the fact that she'd almost been caught by Soul, was unlike the ones she had in the past. She'd been much more desperate for the release, and there was no doubt when she'd come. This was also the first time she'd resorted to fantasizing to try and speed up the process; what she'd been feeling at the time had not been want, but _need. _

She'd also gotten an incredible thrill out of the fact that she'd just barely avoided being found out by Soul. Just a few moments earlier and he would have heard her screaming; knowing him he would have burst right into the bathroom, thinking something horrible was happening to her and trying to come to the rescue. Her first thought at such a near miss had been that she'd never cut it that close again.

Her next thought wondered what he would have done if he _had_ seen her.

"Here it is!" Tsubaki came back with a bounce in her step, holding out the next book in the series for Maka to take. "Enjoy!"

"I will." Maka assured with a nod. "But Hey... Tsubaki, how do you... uh... unwind? I mean, the adult bits of the book are fun to read, but don't you get all tense after you put the book down?"

"Oh, that?" Tsubaki cocked her head to the side a little. "Well... Black Star usually helps with that. He loves it when I get all excited over stuff like this and then come to him for... y'know... _help._"

Shock hit her; Maka hadn't been expecting that. Sure, Tsubaki and Black Star were partners, and they'd gotten rather close through that partnership, but she couldn't honestly imagine Black Star in a serious relationship. He just seemed too... well... Black Star. "You and him?" She had to ask. "R-Really? When did that happen?"

"Few days after everything calmed down and the repairs on Death City started." Tsubaki had no shame in admitting this, still wearing her smile. "You get that close to dying... you realize what you have, and what you could lose without ever saying anything about it. Black Star is mine to protect, just like I'm his to use to protect others. When you have a connection like that... well, the more intimate stuff comes pretty naturally once someone says something. We haven't been too out about it; we already spend so much time together dating isn't really necessary. Everything is pretty much the same, only we're more comfortable around each other than ever." She then leaned in with a devious smirk, putting her hand up like she was telling a secret. "And I gotta say, all that training he does makes sex pretty phenomenal."

"That must be... nice." Maka found herself looking down and blushing. That last tid-bit may have been just a little too much information for her, but the rest was worth pondering. Tsubaki and Black Star had gotten together over all that? Funny... things between her and Soul still seemed like business as usual. They knew each other so well; they already shared an intimate connection that she doubted most people outside the academy could even imagine or understand. They'd both come just as close to losing their lives that day, but nothing had changed when they'd gotten home. She was still the bookworm, he was still the cool guy, and though she'd been thinking of him lately...

"What about you and Soul?" Tsubaki asked, as if reading her thoughts... or perhaps just her face.

"I... I'm starting to think I might want to..." Maka admitted. "... but I have no idea on how to approach it. After knowing him for so long without that sort of stuff being a thing..." She sighed, rubbing her arm. "It's one of the few times I really don't wanna make the first move, because I'm pretty sure I'll mess it up and he'll think I've lost it. Plus, what will he think of me after? I just don't know..."

"Maka, you trust him, right?" Tsubaki asked. "You two have been through pretty much everything as partners; you both trust and respect each other, right?"

"Well _yeah._" Maka nodded; Soul was pretty much the only man she completely trusted... which was probably why he was the only man she thought about. She'd known no one else worthy of her trust, no other man worthy of her respect and admiration. Soul was special to her in more ways than she could count. He could be blunt sometimes, and sure he drug her out of the apartment against her will every now and then to make her play instead of read or work, but those were all things that counted in his favor in the end.

"Then trust _me._" Tsubaki stressed. "He won't think any less of you, I promise. As for who makes the first move..." She took on an expression that was more devious than the one before. "You could always try _tricking_ him into making the first move."

* * *

Soul was in the kitchen, watching over the curry he was making as it simmered. He was setting up the rice cooker to go at the same time, dividing his attention with relative ease. He'd left his hair band off, changing into loose night pants after his shower and tossing on a zip-up hoodie without an undershirt. He'd considered snooping through the bathroom after his shower, but decided against it. After all, he told Maka that he'd cook so dinner wouldn't be so late; wasting time just to find out where she hid something that he'd already seen didn't seem to be worth it.

That didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it the the whole time while he was cooking. Why would she _have_ something like that? Sure, girls masturbated too, but did they really need toys for it? And Maka just didn't seem the type... Girls who had toys were usually more like Blair, weren't they? They were sex-positive and wore skimpy outfits that flaunted what they had, talked in a way that made everything sexual, and were as loose as they came. Maka wasn't like that, and he didn't want her to be like that.

"Ugh, Curry again?"

Speaking of Blair...

Soul glanced back to find the overpowered cat sitting on the table, her ever-present hat in place as her tail bobbed back and forth, watching him with interest. "Yeah, so what?" he asked, lifting the lid on it both to stir it and to let the aroma escape into the air; if Blair didn't like it she could leave through the same window she always let herself in through when she was running around in her cat form. "Maka had to go do something, so I volunteered to cook."

"I don't mind spicy food, but too much can wreak havoc on a girl like me." Blair sniffed with her eyes closed, sticking her nose up in the air and then opening just one to peer at him. For a cat she had a disturbingly expressive face; her mouth forming into a smile. "Then again, they say the right spices can push a gal's sex drive up and over the top."

"That's nice." Soul put his head back down, trying to make it look like he was focused on cooking even though the curry was in its last stages. The last thing he wanted Blair to see was that a faint blush had hit his cheeks. "So you hanging out tonight or not? I thought you were working."

"Oh, I am." Blair assured, stretching on the table. "Just figured I'd stop by and say hello to my favorite people!"

"Why are you still living with us...?" Soul wondered out loud. Having a cat was great and all, but not when the cat had a bad habit of shape-shifting into a busty woman and rubbing up on everyone. He would have liked a regular pet cat better... one that couldn't talk.

"_Soul!" _Blair whined. The orientation of her voice had changed, and he knew what was coming before it even happened. Arms wrapped around him as Blair put her head on his shoulder, breasts squishing up against his back as she stared at him with pleading eyes and a pout. She'd transformed to her human form to mess with him. "That's a hurtful thing to say, you know... you saying you don't want me here anymore? Did I upset you...? I'll do _anything_ to make it better, I promise!"

_Don't think about the boobs. She's a magic cat. Technically they're not even real; she can make herself look like anything as a human, as long as she maintains some of her cat-features. They're ridiculous anyway. Don't think about it, just fucking say something! _"Eh... N-no, you haven't." He said, resisting the urge to thrash and escape. Blair was surprisingly strong when she decided to cling like this.

"Hmm... you seem so tense, Soul." Blair nuzzled up against him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." His jaw clenched. "And Maka is gonna be home soon, and if she sees this she's gonna hit _me_, like she always does. Get off!"

"Awe, who cares about dumb old Maka, anyway?" Blair cooed, not letting go. "Flat as a pancake and no fun at all; the only upside is she doesn't kick at night, so I'm safe sleeping on the end of her bed!"

He couldn't resist. He had to get this crazy cat off of him; getting whacked by Maka for something he didn't do was the last thing he wanted to happen today. He started trying to push her arms off, wiggling around to try and shake her. "Damnit, what's the deal with big boobs anyway?!" He snapped. "They look like balloons and here's betting they get in the way! Maka's may be small, but they're cute and natural!"

For the first time in the history of ever, Blair let go. Soul turned around to glare at up at her, feel like he could actually punch the cat today. He was aggravated, confused, and pretty much at a loss of what to do with Maka. He couldn't stop thinking about her, what he'd seen and-

"Cute?" Blair asked. "So you've seen them?"

There was no hiding it now. His face was red. Blair was grinning. At least she was wearing clothes; her usual outfit. "I... uh..." He coughed, looking to the door to make sure an inopportune arrival hadn't happened. "Yeah. I-It was an accident."

"And now you're all tense because you want her, but you donno what to do about it." Blair pointed out, clearly entertained at learning this. "Awe, that's adorable! No wonder you don't want me hanging around; you're tryin' to get the girl after all this time!"

That was a pretty succinct way of putting it. Still, that wasn't how he thought about it. 'Getting the girl' implied that he had to chase Maka down or something. They were already together in pretty much all senses of the word; they lived together, worked together, sometimes played together, been through hell and back together... the physical element seemed to be the only thing left unexplored, as well as various other forms of affection left off the table, both verbal and sexual. The idea of wanting her all of the sudden, to put it so simply, made him worry that something about how they'd always done things was going to change.

"I like what we've got. What if I mess that up?" He asked, finally putting words to the tension.

"Oh, don't be silly." Blair reached out, mussing up his hair. "Cool guy like you, I doubt you could do wrong in her eyes. If Maka is like most girls, she's probably waiting on _you_ to make a move."

"Maka? Waiting on me?" Soul snorted, finally turning back to the curry; if he didn't keep stirring it would burn. "What universe did you just drop in from?"

"You'd be surprised." Blair said in a sing-song tone. "Even the most independent and head-strong girls like to he chased after every now and then! But everyone expects them to take the lead, so they have trouble saying so. Take it from me; girls who are usually in charge never wanna say it when they don't want to go first. They're afraid that everyone will just assume she's changed into a 'normal' girl now, and her image will crumble."

"But this'll be the first time, if I actually do anything. First time for both of us."

"Exactly!" Blair swung around him to try and get him to look at her again. "You're both clueless! You could both dance around this for months and nothing would happen; one of you has gotta make a push and this kitty doesn't care who it is, just that it happens!"

"_Why_?" He looked up at her, serving her an incredulous look. "You're not gonna be the creepy pet that shows up and watches, are you? That would be _really_ weird."

"Are you _nuts?_ Mood ruiner!" Blair playfully whapped him over the head. "No, I'm just betting you two would have a lot of fun together. Everyone should have as much fun as they can while they're alive, don't you think?" She then turned, moving to use the door as her exit this time. "Well, this kitty has gotta run! Don't wanna be late for my shift; Maka's daddy always likes to hear the latest from me before he gets too drunk to remember!"

"Oh _God_, don't tell him about this Blair! He'll make a huge deal out of it and Maka will shut down for weeks!"

"Tch, none of you humans can take a joke, can you?" Blair giggled, putting one hand on her hip. "I may be a naughty kitty, but I know better than _that, _Soul. You don't have to worry about a thing from me... in fact, I think I'll stay with a friend for the next few nights. Goodness knows I've made plenty at work!"

He blinked at her, and then finally allowed a smile on his face. "Thanks Blair... you're a cool cat."

She made a show of bowing to him like a performer. "I aim to please!" She chirped before turning and opening the door to make her exit... to find Maka on the other side, about to open it herself. "Oh, Maka! I was just on my way to work! Sorry to say, but this kitty is gonna be busy-busy for the next couple of days, so you two might not get to see me! Don't fret, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Uh... okay?" Maka didn't even get time to answer, standing in the doorway still as Blair left, practically skipping. "What was _that_ about?" She asked, clutching the book she'd gone to get from Tsubaki to her chest.

"No idea." Soul answered with a small and bewildered smile. "Crazy cat."


End file.
